Collectibles
24 Collectibles are scattered throughout the game. They are needed to solve puzzles and progress in-game. Stack of Books "A stack of textbooks covered in dust. It seems to have been a long time since they were touched." Found in: School, there's a pile of books somewhere on the 2nd Floor. Used in: School, you need to give it to the Pirori in a classroom on the 1st Floor. You obtain a Brush in return. Brush "A calligraphy brush." Found in: School, a Pirori on the 1st Floor gives it to you in exchange for a Stack of Books. Used in: School, you need to give it to the creature in a classroom on the 3rd Floor. You obtain a Triangle in return. Toilet Key "The label of the key says '3F toilet'." Found in: Red School, after solving the necessary riddles. Used in: School, 3rd Floor Bathroom door. Torn Photo "The girl in the picture seems to be unaware that she is being photographed." Found in: School, you need to assemble the 4 pieces of the Torn Photo : * The First one is found in the lockers on the 1st Floor. * The Second one is obtained inside a classroom. * The Third one is given to you by the Ghost in the Music Classroom (2nd Floor) in exchange for a Triangle. * The Fourth one is obtained on top of a classroom door. To reach it, you need to push the locker from the 3rd Floor down the stairs and climb on top of it. Used in: School, assemble it and show it to Monoe on the 3rd Floor to allow access to the Red School. Triangle "A music triangle that produces a high-pitched sound when struck." Found in: School, a creature on the 3rd Floor gives it to you in exchange for a Brush. Used in: School, you need to give it to the Ghost on the 2nd Floor. You obtain a piece of a Torn Photo in return. Lever "A lever that likely belongs to a larger mechanism." Found in: Red School, on the ground. Used in: Red School, used on a lever base to allow for the blocks to be moved. Rooftop Key "The label of the key says 'rooftop'." Found in: Mall (Warehouse), inside a room full of boxes, use the Umbrella Effect to reach a ledge over the left door, then in the next room, fall down and use the Lamp Effect to stun the Mannequins so you can go left and find the Rooftop Key on the ground. Used in: Mall, go inside the room near the Entrance, take the Elevator and open the locked door. Warehouse Key "The label of the key says 'warehouse'." Found in: Mall, pursue Tokuto until he gets stuck and drops it. Used in: Mall, unlock the door on the ground floor to the far right. 10 yen Coin (x10 ?) "Your typical 10 yen coin." Found in: The Docks, there appear to be 10 in total lying on the ground. Used in: The Docks, to buy a Blood Bag for 100 yen at the vending machine. Blood Bag "A bag full of what seems to be blood." Found in: The Docks, bought at the vending machine for 100 yen. Used in: The Docks, give it to the Fisherman to obtain the Sad Fish. Sad Fish "A fish with a somber expression. It almost seems human." Found in: The Docks, given by the Fisherman in exchange for a Blood Bag. Used in: The Docks, give it to the crying monster near the Traincar. Kalimba "It looks like a tribal instrument." Found in: Traincar (to Mural World), interacting with the black creature with a red eye will play a small melody. Using the Flute to mimic it will grant you the Kalimba. Used in: Barracks Settlement (after trapping the beast), a Pirori inside a house will take it and, in exchange, give you the melody needed with the Flute (Left-Right-Up-Down) to make the Mural Monster puke out the Sun Glyph. Red Eye "A large eye that fell from a twisted plant." Found in: Wilderness, kill the Batsu with the Knife Effect. Used in: Barracks Settlement, put it in the cage at the center, block the cage with a Wood Plank and then lure the monster (jump on boxes for shelter) to the cage. Once it's in the cage, close it by removing the Plank. This will make the Barracks' Pirori inhabitants come out. War Glyph "A glyph that represents War." Found in: Barracks Settlement, inside a house. Used in: Wilderness, place it on the 3rd Altar from the left along with the other Glyphs. Sun Glyph "A glyph that represents the Sun." Found in: Barracks Settlement, given by the Pirori sitting on the crates near the top-right of the Settlement, in exchange for a Kite. Used in: Wilderness, place it on the 1st Altar from the left along with the other Glyphs. Death Glyph "A glyph that represents Death." Found in: Wilderness, found near a sad cube. Used in: Wilderness, place it on the 4th Altar from the left along with the other Glyphs. Moon Glyph "A glyph that represents the Moon." Found in: Mural World, play the Left-Right-Up-Down melody with the Flute near the Mural Monster. Used in: Wilderness, place it on the 2nd Altar from the left along with the other Glyphs. Game Cartridge "The label says 'Super NASU'." Found in: Your Room, interact with the videogame console to add the cartridge to your collection. Used in: Your Room, on the videogame console. Allows you to play Super NASU. Dirty Game Cartridge "This is supposedly a horror game." Found in: Ao Oni's Mansion (Outside), on the ground. Used in: Your Dream Room, interact with the video game console to play a modified version of Ao Oni. Wood Plank "An old piece of wood." Found in: The Docks, near the Traincar, take the plank blocking the path near the Hamsa flag. Used in: Barracks Settlement, use it to leave the cage at the center open. Use it with the Red Eye as bait to trap the monster in the cage, allowing Piroris to come out from their shelters. Valve "An old rusty valve." Found in: Mall, go through the door near the Entrance, take the Elevator, it's found near the locked door with the Hamsa. Used in: Red School, use it on the Shower to grow Pain Blobs and push them to break windows and destroy obstacles. Rusty Key "It has no label attached to it." Found in: The Final Dream, 2nd Floor, inside a secret room found behind a grate inside one of the accessible rooms to the left (but don't go near the farthest door to the left or you'll trigger the ending). Used in: The Final Dream, to unlock the door in the secret room. Kite This item doesn't have a description. Found in: Mural World, go straight right from the Traincar. Used in: Barracks Settlement, give it to a Pirori sitting on a crate in exchange for the Moon Glyph. ??? This item doesn't have a description. Found in: The Spaceship Used in: Unused Mysterious Cartridge The label says "Witch Adventure." Found in: The Mall's Rooftop Used in: Your Dream Room, interact with the video game console to play it.